Life As We Know It Part 2
by Noir Productions
Summary: Faith is feeling the loneliness of not being with someone. Then someone comes along and changes that for her. Dawn and a certain person meet for the first time, yet they know of eachother. Could this spark up a relationship between the two of them? Read a


Life As We Know It Part 2

(Special Note These characters don't belong to me they belong to Joss and the creators and writers of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_)

Pairing(s):B/A, W/X, and F/W

Other character(s):Dawn and Connor

Rating:R: for violence, gore, and strong language

Elements:Drama, Horror, and Action

Faith sat on the edge of the couch. Dawn was like a daughter to Angel. Then the someone knocked on the door. Buffy walked to the door and opened it.

"Wes, hey." Faith looked to the door. _Wesley. Oh god, he's gonna hate me. _She stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. But he already was in the house and he saw her. "Faith." His british accent filled the air around her. He grabbed her shoulders. She turned around.

"Hey, Wes." She said, she looked down at the floor. He looked confused. He lifted her chin up and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Buffy looked at them. Wes took her hand and went into the kitchen. He had her sit on a chair. He wiped her tears away with his hand. She winced at his gentleness.

"Faith, what is wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry." He looked at her confused.

"What for?"

"The torture...pain. I'm sorry." She started to cry again.

"Oh, Faith." He pulled her into his arms and held her. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around him. Angel and Buffy peeked in.

"I'm so sorry." Wes just held her in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok." Faith shook her head. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Listen to me. You've changed. Your not that girl anymore." Faith shook her head. She put her hand on his.

"You don't know that." He scoffs.

"I know you,Faith."

"I'm a slut, and a horrible person.."

"No! You know what you are?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"What?" She asks through tears.

"You're a hell of a woman." He then leans in a kisses her her. Buffy watches. Angel leads Buffy out of the doorway and back into the livingroom. Faith pulls away. She looks back at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asks softly.

"Because I wanted to." Faith smiles and kisses him again. _Is this how it feels? When you think you've found someone?_ Willow and Xander walked into the Summers' home. Willow was walking towards the kitchen when she saw Faith and Wesley kissing. She turned around and walked back into the livingroom and caught up with Buffy."What the fuck?" Willow whispered in Buffy's ear, pointing toward the kitchen. Buffy just shrugged and said.

"Beats me." Xander walked over to the pair.

"What are you talking about?" Willow pointed to the kitchen. Xander walked over a little the walked back to them. He flailed his hands in the air.

"What the fuck?" Xander echoed. Buffy shrugged again.

Faith pulled away. She smiled slightly. They then left the kitchen with everyone stareing at them. Faith walked over to Buffy.

"Hey, wanna partol, B?" Buffy nodded.

"Umm, sure." Buffy looked to Angel.

"Willow, Xander can you watch Dawn?" Angel asked. The couple nodded. Wes walked over to Angel.

"Could I go with you?" Angel looked to Buffy and nodded.

"Yeah, Wes. Come on." The group left the house and Dawn stood up and gave Willow and Xander a confused look.

"I don't need a babysitter."

Faith and the group walked through Mercer cemetery. Wes brought a battle ax with him and he had it thrown over his shoulder while Faith and Buffy just a had a stake. Then a big ass demon jumped in front of Faith and knocked her to the ground. Wes charged the demon and swung the ax and connected it into the demon's gut. It yelled in pain and knocked Wes to into the air and into a crypt. Faith stood and kicked the demon in the head. She dodged a punch and jumped onto it's bakc. She wrapped her hands around it's thick neck and twisted it almost clean off. The body fell to the ground and Faith did a flip off it's back before it hit the ground. Buffy and Angel just stood there.

"Wow." Buffy said. Faith ran over to Wes and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I think so." She smiled and they walked back over to Buffy and Angel who were looking at the demon's body. Blood was oozing out of its stomach and it's mouth. Bones in the demon's neck where poking through the skin and blood was pooling by it's mouth. Buffy cringed alittle.

"Come on, I think that's enough for the night." The couple nodded and they headed back to the house. When the walked close to the house they saw that the window's were broken and the door was on the lawn. Buffy gasped, Angel eyes darted.

"Dawn!" He yelled and they all ran up the steps. They ran into the livingroom and it was a mess. The tv was broken. The funiture was turned over. Blood on the banaster. Buffy ran up stairs. Then Angel saw Willow on the ground.

"Willow!" Angel ran over to her. She coughed when he picked her up. She looked around and she looked up at Angel.

"A big...big group of demons came in and tore the house to pieces. They were looking for Dawn."

"Where is she?" He asked. Willow gulped.

"Upstairs, with Xander." He put her on the couch the Wes and Faith pushed bakc upright. Buffy walked into Dawn's room and saw her and Xander in a corner.

"Shhh, It's ok, Dawn." Xander said. His arm was tore up really bad. Buffy ran over to them. When Xander saw her he grabbed her arm.

"Willow, is she..."

"She's ok, Angel, Wes, and Faith are with her. Hey, sweetie." Dawn wrapped her arms around Buffy. Xander ran downstairs to Willow. Willow looked towards the stairs and saw Xander barrelling down to her. Xander took Willow from Angel's arms.

"Wils, are you ok, baby?" Xander asked. Willow smiled and she put her hand on his face. Xander took her hand.

"She'll be ok. She has minor cuts and possible a concusion." Wesley said. Xander rested his head against her hand. She smiled.

"Ok, guys. Help me up." Xander help her off the couch.

"I need an ice pack, is Dawn alright?" Xander nods.

"She's with Buffy." Willow sighs in relief.

"Good." Buffy and Dawn came down stairs, and she had bandages. They went into the kitchen. Xander was putting an ice pack on Willow's neck when Buffy came in. She put the bandages on the table.

"Xander, sit down." He did and she started cleaning and bandaging his arm. She almost started to cry.

"I'm so sorry we weren't here to protect you guys."

"Don't worry, Buff. You can't be in two places at once. Don't be so hard on yourself. You can't protect us all the time. Besides, we're all fine." Buffy slammed the roll of bandages on the counter.

"What if you weren't! Huh?" Angel took Buffy's hand. Then she started to cry. He held her close.

"Shh, it's ok. They're fine." Dawn sat down on a kitchen stool with a bottle of water in her hand. Faith walked over to the fridge and took out a few bottles of water. She handed one to Willow.

"Here, red." Willow took the water willingly. She hand another one to Wes. She smiled. He smiled.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and then Faith handed a bottle to Xander and she kept one for herself.

"I think Buffy and I are gonna to sleep. Night guys." He lead Buffy out of the kitchen up to the room they shared together. Then someone walked into the house. Connor walked into the Summers' house, because there was no door to knock on. Dawn walked out into the living room and saw him.

"Connor." She said in awe.

"Dawn." He said in the same tone.

To Be Continued


End file.
